For Them
by Shade Penn
Summary: Max would do anything to protect those he cared about and the city he defended. Anything. And Steel is there to pick up the pieces. Non-Con.


_It hurt, everything hurt so much._

 _He opened his mouth, but by now his voice had already left him, and his screams came out as nothing but choking rasps. His throat throbbed in pain, his body running both warm and cold, his skin scratched and his fingers bleeding as he clawed into the ground._

You're doing this for them, _he reminded himself, gritting his teeth as he could feel the malevolence above him, around him, and inside of him._

 _He felt like he could suffocate from the oozing hatred mixed with unmistakably with lust, the sheer sadistic glee of having him like this, of him submitting-of_ giving himself up _._

" _Such a foolish creature you are," that multi-layered voice growled in his ear, "you put yourself through this, and for what? No one knows of your sacrifice, no one will thank you for it, but we suppose your stupidity was our gain."_

 _He twisted to look away from that burning gaze, but screeched as he regretted it instantly. That granite length which shoved itself into him with no care had been deceptively easy to fill him. It was slick with water, but stuffed him uncomfortably tight. Now he could feel it engorging itself, and he felt its arousal spike as the hot tears slid down his cheeks, and the length began to pump in and out of him in a rhythm he'd unfortunately grown used too._

 _The perverted glee at his humiliation was almost palpable as the feeling washed over him. It's voice almost singing as it spoke. "You disgust us, we hate you more than each other, but you intrigued us too. We can feel you as much as you feel us; we feel how much you hope this will sate us until our next bonding." It chuckled darkly. "Hope that your submission will stay our hand to not lash out at your beloved city."_

 _The thrusting halted, and he took the time to breathe and regain some of his bearings, but that just left him painfully aware of how much of an idiot he'd been in the first place. He thought he could let them kick him around until they got bored, strike a deal to leave the city alone._

 _He'd been so arrogant that he could intimidate them into listening. That their defeat at his and Steel's hands would make them pause and bend to his demand. They had agreed if they could bond with him, without Steel around, and he'd agreed without ever considering just what they had in mind._

 _This was only the third time, in two months and three days, but it felt so much like he'd been at this for years with the ravages being done to his body and mind. But that was it; this creature couldn't be destroyed, it would just reform-and that was he'd let himself be forced onto his back the first time as it all but tore his pants off after shrinking down to a human's height._

 _He was doing this for the city, he would take all this pain for those he loved and cared about._

 _Even as his wrists hurt from being pinned down, his backside bleeding from the rough treatment, or the countless insults about his mental state, he just had to remember who he was doing this for._

" _We enjoy this very much, knowing just how far we've gotten you to go." It whispered sadistically, and began pumping once more into his body, the thrusts growing frenzied and unrestrained. "Though your human body is repulsive with all its grotesque functions, we must admit that your softness is the only thing we will say in favor of your species. It makes our bonding so much easier."_

 _He kept his mouth shut, focusing all his remaining energy on blocking out the quaking length in him pushing deeper, stretching him in ways he was not meant to be stretched, knowing what the erratic pumping was leading up too._

 _When it buried itself deep within him, he clenched his jaw so hard he swore he chipped another tooth. That pain was nothing compared to the bloating feel of water spilling out of the shaft and filling him up. It chuckled darkly as he slowly pulled out, its hands releasing his wrists as its 'eyes' watched the water trickle out of his ass._

 _Now that he'd been released from the bond, he worked on keeping Steel ignorant of what he was doing, of where he was. As far as his partner was concerned, he was only at the arcade._

 _He didn't even twitch as the creature leaned over him, its breath hot as it whispered into his ear. "This was fun, can't wait for next month."_

* * *

Steel would have frowned if he were able. These stranges dreams Max had confused him greatly. In some part of his processor, Steel was deeply unnerved. Max wouldn't keep something like this from, think that he needed to go it alone, did he?

Steel needed to find out, because that's what partners did.


End file.
